Time to see through eyes unclouded by hate
by XspriteyX
Summary: In a nutshell Lucifer and Michael have had their final showdown, their father starts them afresh as humans Born babies they grow up into adults with no recollection of being angels. When Lucifer turns 17 though the Winchesters want him gone. NOT SLASH!
1. Prologue

The scent of burning ash fluttered through the air, carelessly ignoring its still occupants bloodied and burnt in the sopping mud. Bodies of men, woman and children lay abandoned a mixture of vessels and victims from the demon and angel show down. The rain thundered down from the dark sky as the remaining two opponents stared each other down one with a sword in hand standing tall and righteous, the other a rose in his grasp his sword seemingly missing when it was actually up his sleeve. Thunder rumbled menacingly as the sound of God's anger and anguish continued to rain upon the Earth.

Not to far from the righteous angel clad in silver armour a body of a black haired male with blue eyes in a ripped trench coat gazed at the battle helplessly. He groaned as he tried to stem the blood flowing out of his side feeling his remaining grace curl away from his being, soul heavy with grief he could only watch without being able to intervene "Dean."

Dean Winchester or what was now the vessel of Michael raised his sword white wings spread out aggressively "It's over Lucifer you lose."

Lucifer lowered his rose but to the eye Sam Winchester did the action, he remained still eyeing his opposition curiously, white suit sparkling despite the downpour and surrounding grime of blood, sweat, Earth and tears. "Oh? And what makes you say that Michael?"

Dean's face remained expressionless and serious "I will strike you down with the power of father and fulfil my destiny."

Sam's face scrunched into a sneer "You always going to do what daddy says for your immortal life? I thought daddy was long gone yet you still chase after him like the obedient little guard dog you are."

Michael's temper rose "Shut up! You don't know anything about loyalty!"

Lucifer snapped back "And you do? I asked you to stand with me but you betrayed me."

Michael laughed short harsh and bitter "I'm the traitor? Oh that is so rich coming from you."

The lighting flashed with forked lightning Michael gripped his sword tighter "We end this now."

He shot forward using his wings to move faster, Lucifer dodged nimbly unfolding his own black wings parrying the blow and kicking Michael in the side. Michael pivoted shooting up then dive bombing the devil that blocked his attack then tried to slash at the Arc angels unprotected leg muscles. Michael flipped back hovering in the air "You're an abomination! A freak of nature that father should never have created!"

Lucifer flapped his wings hovering across from him "Resorted to name calling Mikey? Nothing you can say will have any effect on me considering I've spent the last few millennia in hell!"

He dashed forward feinting from his target of Michaels head to his torso, Michael grabbed Lucifer's arm kneeing him in the stomach then tried to stab him in the back, Lucifer barely twisted out of his hold in time. Michael roared over the rising winds "And you deserve hell! You killed Gabriel!"

Like a switch had been flicked Lucifer's calm demeanour ebbed away giving way into a bitter grimace "Shut up."

Michael glared back defiantly "Can't face the truth of your own sins? Gabriel never hurt you, he never took sides and at one point he even looked up to you. But that didn't matter did it? You stabbed him without any difficulty."

Sam's eyes flashed red "I said shut up."

Michael ignored him "Was it that easy? Cutting through him like some low level demon spawn you torture for fun."

Lucifer gripped his blade tighter "Shut up!"

Michael circled round slightly aware that his movements were being followed "I bet you drew it out for your own sick amusement. I bet you made him scream."

Lucifer shot forward "I SAID SHUT UP!"

The swords clashed as another streak of lightning made itself known in the blackened skies, Lucifer pushed harder against their stalemate "You talk as if you've done no wrong. I noticed Anna got no mercy in your 'righteousness'."

Michael kicked him back charging forward "Anna was a traitor!"

Lucifer parried swinging around for a back strike that Michael blocked "Anna tried to avert the apocalypse and she gets smited for her troubles, all I did was refuse to bow to lesser beings that I knew would never appreciate this planet and I get cast into hell. Wonderful disciplinary system you have."

In a fresh burst of rage Michael managed to wound Lucifer's left side "Perhaps I should have not shown you mercy and ended it there and then."

In quick retaliation Lucifer managed a hard hit on Michael's vessel's skull and also cut his arm a little. They back off breathing heavily although it was unnecessary blood grace leaked out of Lucifer's side, whilst blood dripped over Michael's left eye, and also dripped out of his arm with trickles of grace.

Wordlessly they charged at each both brimming with the intent to kill, Castiel gazed up at them blearily unable to do anything, lightning flashed, thunder boomed.

Then complete whiteout, time seemed to stop briefly slowing down to almost a standstill, Lucifer gazed at his brother through pain filled eyes seemingly unaware at the sword lodged in his stomach, Michael looked back with hollow eyes echoing old hurts and pains also not noticing the sword piercing his chest.

Michael fell back first coughing blood out from his chest, Lucifer watched his fall numb until his own injury forced him to cough up his own pint of life liquid.

He looked up falling backwards allowing the rain to do the crying for him whether from loss or pain only he knew, Michael shut his eyes barely aware his right wing was twisted in a impossible angle from falling on it, just waiting for the end.

Despite all his anger and harsh words he was just so tired of this whole mess, he was tired of fighting, tired of hating and tired of hurting.

Lucifer echoed similar thoughts of his fight with Michael. Reflecting on all the years spent alone festering in hell, trapped with slimy twisted beings that had not a single unique thought of anything other than torture and killing, the pain of killing Gabriel that had cut him deeply though he played it off as pity rather than a harsh regret.

**"Time to see through fresh eyes unclouded by hate."**

As Michael's consciousness faded away he had time to at least recall _"That sounded like father." _


	2. Beginning 1992

_Year 1~ 1992_

Adam Harper dragged on what had to be his eighth cigarette, yes he'd promised his wife Eve he'd give up but this was a special occasion.

After all it wasn't everyday your wife was having your first child, as her request they refused knowing the baby's gender until it was here.

Now though as he paced the hospitals hallways listening to her scream for the hundredth time in agony for the past twelve hours he was starting to get nervous.

Adam sat down tapping his foot furiously dragging harder on his smoke trying to calm down, the screaming stopped only to be followed by a short baby cry, stubbing out his remaining fag end he watched the door expectantly. A friendly looking dark skinned nurse came out smiling gently "Mr Harper would you like to meet your son now?"

He followed her into the room where he found his wife exhausted, sweaty and tired but smiling serenely at the bundle in her arms.

He approached quietly not wanting to upset the baby Eve lifted the delicate bundle up to him "Adam meet our son Michael."

Adam awkwardly held the precious weight with quick pointers from the midwife on how to hold his son.

Lord all mighty he had a son.

The baby's eyes cracked open slightly revealing a startling blue that disappeared under sleepy eye lids "Hello Michael."

The tiny baby boy gripped his finger, Adam smiled warmly "It's great to meet you at last son."


	3. Big Brother 1993

_Year 2_ ~1993 

Michael was now a year and a bit old and growing like a weed.

To his parents surprise he was a very quiet child, never cried and if he wanted anything he'd pull on their trouser legs or gaze at them sternly until they got the message. He was up and running around but he refused to say anything despite all their efforts to convince him into saying "Mumma" Or "Dadda." He wasn't alone though anymore, today Adam took him to the hospital with him to meet his new baby brother.

Michael had watched attentively taking in his surroundings and when the nurse let them in Eve was feeding their second son who was significantly louder than his older brother. Michael leaned over in his father's arms eyes wide with wonder as he tried to get a closer look, Adam sat him by Eve so he could see "Michael say hello to your baby brother Lucifer."

Michael smiled brightly gently grasping the baby's hand, Lucifer squeezed back around Michael's fingers.

Michael beamed eyes glued to his younger brother, Adam carefully ruffled Michael's short black hair finding blue eyes looking at him expectantly. Adam spoke softly "That's right buddy. He's your baby brother and you've got to take care of him when we can't from now on. OK?"

Even though they knew he was too young to understand Adam and Eve swore they seen some pride and understanding in Michael's eyes as he looked back at Lucifer with what seemed to be a quiet promise.

Eve kissed both her baby boy's heads wondering what on Earth she did to deserve such a wonderful gift.


	4. Toddling 1994

_Year 3~1994_

Unlike Michael, Lucifer was an extremely difficult child. He cried for attention, wouldn't sleep through the nights properly and threw fits whenever his mother tried to remove him from Michael's presence when he was dozing off.

Then there was the three hard months that Lucifer had colic making him cry from the pain in his tummy, his parents were nearly at the end of the rope.

They were both tired, grumpy and strained far beyond what was considered healthy.

It was such a good thing that Michael was practically an angel, all the way through these difficult months he never screamed his head off at the attention his parents had to give Lucifer, he never grew jealous of his sibling and when they just couldn't take it anymore he helped them in a way they could never thank him.

When it just got to much they would step out leaving Lucifer screaming at the top of his lungs, Adam and Eve hated themselves each time they did that even if it was just for minute or two so they could wind down and help their son calm down, but sometimes it was just too much.

Michael would always be there though, he would stand by the cot humming broken little tunes calming Lucifer down into a nap.

For that there was nothing they could ever do for their little boy who seemed to understand more than a child his age should.

Michael's terrible two's seemed none existent his black hair had grown a bit longer, he could walk, use the potty but he still didn't say anything.

Lucifer was crawling everywhere making random sounds and constantly tugging on Michael, though he never hit him just gently pried his brothers sticky fingers away and played with him. Adam and Eve had almost given up on Michael talking but when Lucifer was nine months old he said his first word "Mik!"

They gasped at their son; Adam leaned forward excitedly asking his curly blonde haired boy "What was that Lucifer?"

Lucifer pointed to Michael "Mik! Mik!"

Michael smiled "Wha' Luce?"

Lucifer clapped his hands "Mik!"

Eve wiped the tear away from her eye "Our boys are talking Adam!"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder watching as Lucifer continued babbling with the odd "Mik!" here and there and Michael patiently building blocks with him listening "Yeah."

He felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	5. Baby Brother 1995

_Year 4~1995_

Lucifer toddled after Michael into the hallway, mummy and daddy had gone out somewhere and being young he didn't really understand what was going on.

He had just turned two and Eve cursed karma since Michael had been a perfect toddler of course it would only be fair that Lucifer certainly gave the 'Terrible twos' their well deserved title.

Now he was bigger he followed three year old Michael like a puppy and something that set the boys apart was Michael still had deep compassionate blue eye's whilst Lucifer's were a chocolate brown.

Michael stopped them peeping around the corner at their baby sitter who was an old grey haired lady that smelled of cats and tea apparently they should call her "Grandma." for some reason.

Lucifer tugged Michael's sleeve "Mik?"

Michael glanced at him "Mum, dad bring home 'nother baby."

Lucifer blinked "Play?"

Michael nodded "Yeah Baby gets bigger we play."

Lucifer pouted "No play now."

Michael blinked then smiled gently "Yeah Luce we play."

The blonde haired toddler beamed following his brother back to their room to play with the chalkboard they got for Christmas.

The old cats and tea lady, Grandma, popped her head in their room door checking on them "You boys all right?"

Michael answered "Yep."

Lucifer scowled "No."

'Grandma' laughed "You cheeky monkey I wonder who taught you that word. Anyway you boys want some cake or cookies?"

Michael stood up "Yes."

Grandma tottered into the kitchen "OK then boys lets get you seated at the table."

Michael helped Lucifer into his chair then got onto his own as 'Grandma' placed a plate with a cookie each in front of them with a glass of milk each "There you are boys."

The phone rang "Stay still OK?"

She wandered off to answer it as Lucifer devoured his cookie in no time, Michael sipped his milk and when Lucifer finished his cookie Michael gave him his one as well. Lucifer blinked "No want?"

Michael shook his head "You have."

Lucifer frowned then broke the cookie in half "There."

Michael took the proffered half smilingly at him "Thanx Luce."

Lucifer grinned "Welcome!"

Then munched his half as 'Grandma' came back "They'll be here in a moment boys and they have someone they want you to meet!"

Michael brushed crumbs off his T-shirt "Baby?"

'Grandma' beamed "That's right!"

Not ten minutes later Adam and Eve returned Michael walked up then "Hi mummy, hi daddy."

Lucifer hung back watching curiously, Adam ruffled Michael's hair "Hey lil guy. Lucifer come over here and meet the youngest Harper."

Lucifer frowned but seeing Michael trying to see the wriggling thing in his mothers arms made him interested as well.

Eve moved into the living room sitting into the middle of the sofa, Adam lifted Michael onto her left and Lucifer onto her right so they could both peer at the fresh face. Eve murmured "Boys this is Gabriel."

Michael accepted him right away like he had Lucifer, but Lucifer seemed puzzled and looked at his big brother for help.

Michael took his palm and placed it on Gabriel's tiny one, Gabriel yawned a large 'O' shape curling deeper into the crook of his mothers arm. Michael toyed gently with the amber honey toned patch of hair all ready on his head; 'Grandma' came over fussing and cooing over him, Lucifer watched perplexed what to make of this development. Gabriel tightened the hold on his fingers then Lucifer smiled as if to say 'OK then.'


	6. Alien 1996

_Year ~1996_

Lucifer liked talking to Gabriel who was a bubbly smiley baby, but he would always go back to Michael's side before the day was over without fail.

Michael for most part tried to spend equal amount of time, well the best a four year old can manage, between his younger brothers. Now that he and Lucifer both had proper beds of their own Lucifer snuck into Michael's bed every night without fail, Adam and Eve never had the heart to put the rails up since Lucifer slept easier in the comfort of his brother.

Gabriel was babbling a mile a minute, had discovered he adored sugar and was a normal baby in comparison to Michael and Lucifer.

He wasn't overly difficult but he did throw tantrums and hissy fits when he couldn't get his own way, for a baby he knew what he wanted. Now that he was bigger his eyes had turned a strange amber colour that sparkled with mischief whilst his hair had changed to a caramel colour.

Michael was better at talking and starting pre-school soon which his parents were dreading how that'd affect Lucifer who would be loosing his playmate for most of the day, still it was for the boys own good that he start next year.

Michael was looking through his picture book when Gabriel's crying made him get up to find out what was wrong, when he got into the nursery Lucifer was already there holding a strange cuddly alien (Which was the typical silver with the big head, large black eyes, and skinny limbs) that his youngest brother adored for some reason. Lucifer carefully placed the alien back in the crib changing Gabriel's cries into sniffles, Lucifer said "There. Don't cry Gab. All better now."

Eve came in to see what the noise was about and noticing that Gabriel was nearly asleep she gently ushered Lucifer into the living room with Michael leaving them with their crayons and paper smiling proudly as her boys started drawing squiggles together happily, as long they didn't doodle on the walls again she was content.

She'd been certain Lucifer had done it but Michael was there by himself with the colours in his hand, she swore to this day he covered for his brother but considering he was only two and half at the time it seemed impossible so she forgot about it.


	7. Preschool 1997

_Year 6~1997_

Gabriel it turned out was a cheeky two year old and once he had mastered walking, would always vanish if someone didn't keep a close eye on him, as such Michael and Lucifer tag teamed in that respect to keep the mischief maker under control.

Adam thought it was funny that if Gabriel had escaped his brothers watchful gaze they'd be waiting for him in front of the sweet cupboard where he would turn up every time without fail. Then they'd grab an arm each and drag him back to either the living room or their room with Gabriel kicking and whining the whole way.

Michael now five was set to start per-school any day and Lucifer now four was probably not going to like it one bit, something Adam had noticed about the boys was that while Michael treated his brothers the same he seemed to have a closer bond to Lucifer which was reciprocated, Lucifer got easily annoyed with Gabriel but whenever it looked like he was going to hit the boy or scream at him he'd bite his own hand and let Gabriel continue whatever he was doing.

Whether it was hair pulling or throwing things at his head Lucifer never let it get to him.

Gabriel annoyed and adored both his older brothers the same but he couldn't quite seem to form a bond with either of them that Michael and Lucifer had.

Eve had said they'd grow a special bond as they grew up, Adam wasn't so certain.

The big day had finally come for Michael, he was starting school, and in advance Adam had phoned his mother asking her to watch Lucifer and Gabriel whilst he and Eve left their son at school for the first morning ever. His mother arrived just after ten past seven, Gabriel had tackled her legs the minute she walked in saying "Ganma! Weet peas!"

Eve sighed in defeat as his grandmother laughed patting him on the head then giving him a starburst to chew on "There you are dear."

He took it grinning "Yay! Tank you Ganma!"

Adam beamed his son might be sweet obsessed, but at least he had manners. Michael smiled at his Grandmother "Hi Grandma."

She pinched his cheek "Nice to see you too sweety. Looking forward to school?"

Lucifer hidden behind Michael scowled "No go."

Michael looked at Lucifer than back to his Grandmother looking a bit apologetic "Luce going?"

Eve knelt at her son's side "Lucifer's too young sweetheart. He'll start pre-school next year."

Lucifer tugged Michael's sleeve insistently "Mike?"

Eve took Michael's hand "C'mon Michael lets take you to school."

Michael walked forward with her when he stopped suddenly, Eve looked back to see Lucifer gripping Michael's free hand tightly "No Mike! No go! Stay!"

Michael glanced at his mother than back to Lucifer "I'll be back later Luce."

Lucifer shook his head "No! Stay!"

Before Michael could say anything else his Grandmother picked up Lucifer under her arm "Off you go dears. Have a good day Michael."

Lucifer screamed and kicked at the arm holding him, Michael watched walking hesitantly with Eve "I'll come back Luce."

Was the last thing he said before Adam closed the door behind them. Lucifer continued screaming "MIKE! COME BACK MIKE!"

Gabriel watched the proceedings quietly trying to understand what was wrong as Grandma carried Lucifer into the living room making soothing sounds as Lucifer continued screaming then crying at the top of his lungs.

Gabriel approached cautiously, starburst still in hand, to his distressed brother. Grandma tried rocking him but he only struggled harder, eventually she sat him on the floor where he slumped partially hiccupping as he cried.

Tears dripping onto the floor as he remained seated, energy spent from his fit.

Gabriel crouched in front of him smiling "'Weet?"

Lucifer glared at him face contorted in renewed rage "NO WANT SWEET GABE!"

Gabriel fell on his butt tears gathering in his eyes, Lucifer wiped his tears away then muttered "Sorry Gabe. No cry."

Gabriel perked up holding his sweet up again as an offering; Lucifer took it biting half off for himself then giving the other half to Gabriel who stuffed it in his mouth grinning like mad. Lucifer smiled half-heartedly dragging himself up along with Gabriel then walking towards his and Michael's room ignoring the loving smile of his Grandmother that followed them.

Michael returned at lunch time with his parents, Eve hung his small schoolbag on a coat peg "How were they Maisy?"

Adam's mother stopped her knitting to smile at them "They were little angels. Well Gabriel tried to get into the sweet cupboard a couple of times and Lucifer cried a bit but other than that they were wonderful. Did you like school Michael?"

Michael would have answered except a slightly smaller body slammed into him clinging on securely, he hugged the small frame "Luce what's wrong?"

Lucifer tightened his grip "You back."

Michael patted the blonde locks "Yes. I came back."

Lucifer mumbled into his neck "Missed you."

Gabriel crawled over then proceeded to poke Michael's knee "Hi Gabe."

Gabriel giggled as Michael poked his forehead in retaliation, Michael lightly pushed Lucifer away "Luce look. I made this for you."

He handed Lucifer a small fuzzy orange glove with googly eyes glued on the back of the palm and a big felt yellow star sewn on the palm side, with a wonky red L written in the centre of the star. Lucifer examined it then held it close "Thank you."

Michael grinned then gave a Gabriel a similar glove except his was a small fuzzy yellow glove with googly eyes glued on the back of the palm and a big felt orange circle with a hole in the middle sewn on the palm side, with a wonky red G written on the circle instead of an L. Gabriel squealed and chomped on his new prezzie, Michael said "I made one for each of us. See?"

He held up his own small fuzzy red glove with googly eyes glued on the back of the palm and a big felt yellow cloud sewn on the palm side, with a wonky orange M written in the middle of the cloud. Adam commented to his mother "They let the kids pick what they wanted to do and Michael decided to make them in the crafts area. Of course all he did was glue on the eyes, they helped him sew on the palm pieces and they helped write the letters, but I'm still dead proud of him."

Maisy nodded "You should be dear, after all I still have the first macaroni painting you gave me. Ah you were such a thoughtful little boy."

Adam blushed "Well I guess Michael takes after me then."

Eve elbowed him "In that case daddy I'll remember that when he hits the teen years."

Adam chuckled "Well if he's anything like he is now he'll be easy. It's Lucifer I worry about."

He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist watching the children play with the gloves Michael made, he thought that Lucifer just need to get used to Michael going to school he'd be fine long before he went himself.


	8. Lonely 1998

_Year 7_ ~1998

Adam realised after three months of Lucifer screaming in the mornings and grabbing Michael in a hug every time they returned, that he wasn't going to get used to Michael leaving for school without him for a while.

Luckily Lucifer was only a year younger than his big brother so the wait wouldn't be long, which was good since Lucifer had broken three of his Grandma's hearing aids with his shrieking.

Lucifer was glad he finally turned five if he had to stay with Grandma anymore he was going to scream, louder than normal, he felt a bit guilty that Gabriel would be alone whilst they were at school. However he couldn't stop the happiness that came with the thought he was going to school with Michael!

Michael was now six and in the primary year at school which meant he knew colours, shapes, the alphabet, sing nursery rhymes, and could count all they way to twenty. Which in Lucifer's young mind was amazing, Michael never showed off though he always told his younger brothers everything he learned and helped them learn too, well to the best of their ability.

Because of this three year old Gabriel could count eleven and name off five shapes (Triangle, Circle, Square, Rectangle and Star) whilst Lucifer could do most of those things he struggled to get the longer named shapes right which frustrated him, Michael always said it was OK but that made Lucifer even more determined to get it right. Now here they were getting ready for school Michael said "Got your bag?"

Lucifer nodded "Yep."

"Snack?"

"Yep."

"Coat?"

"Yep."

"Sho-"

"I got all of it Mikey!"

Michael shrugged "Just asking."

Gabriel walked in rubbing his eyes "What doing?"

Michael answered "Getting ready for school."

Gabriel blinked "Oh."

Lucifer felt that upset feeling in his tummy again "It's OK Gabe. We'll be back later."

Gabriel sat on a UFO patterned bean bag that their parents got for his birthday "You go to?"

Lucifer tried to ignore the icky feeling "I'll play with you when we come back."

Gabriel kicked his legs looking sad, Lucifer had started playing games with their youngest brother when Michael was away just to make time go by faster, now Gabriel wouldn't have anyone to play with. To try and make him feel better Lucifer handed him his glove Michael gave him "Here you look after Range for me today. OK?"

Gabriel eyes shined as he took it "Uhuh!"

Michael brought his glove out as well "And you can you watch Apel too?"

Gabriel held the gloves close "Yep! Me do me best!"

Michael patted his head "Good boy!"

Adam called out "Michael! Lucifer! Time for school! Gabriel Grandma's here!"

Gabriel didn't express the usual cheer he did when he heard Grandma was here, instead he sadly watched his brothers leave without him. He tightened his grip on the gloves not at all comforted by his Grandmothers hand on his shoulder "Don't worry sweetheart they'll be back later. Now why don't you come make some cookies with Grandma hmm?"

Gabriel followed her satisfied with the improper bribe but that didn't stop him wishing Michael and Lucifer were home with him.


	9. Pranking 1999

_Year 8~1999_

Michael was now seven and adapted at going to school doing his little pieces of homework, Lucifer was six and much happier now that he went to school but he'd started getting argumentive with everyone.

Michael included.

Gabriel had just recently turned four and still got babysat by Grandma when his parents went to work and his brothers were at school.

So he'd adopted a nasty little habit called pranking.

Being four years old he couldn't play very elaborate tricks, but for his age they were very devious.

For example whilst he was helping his mother do laundry of whites he slipped in a dark red sock into the machine making all of the clothes come out pink, or when he tipped a packet of chilli powder into the stew for supper and gave everyone flaming tongues.

Yes for a four year old he was quite a sneaky.

He used his new found hobby as a way of passing the boredom of being alone (Without his brothers) for most of the day, something that was also starting to worry him and his parents was that Lucifer had started having nightmares.

He'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming something about fire, falling and Gabriel at the same time crying his eyes out.

Eve did everything to comfort him back into sleep, even Adam tried holding him until he calmed down but Lucifer always freaked out yelling about "Black eyes! Sulphur! MIKEY!"

Michael would take Lucifer from their mother's arms and rub his back soothingly, then he'd hum random tunes which would calm Lucifer into sleep once more. He didn't understand what it meant but he'd heard his parents say stuff about taking Lucifer to see a 'doctor' or 'pull him out of school until he was older' he didn't get it but he somehow knew that it wasn't good. Each time he heard them discuss it dad would say things about Michael looking after him just fine for now and that he'd grow out of it.

Gabriel didn't think it was as easy as that and something big, not to mention creepy, was what was scaring Lucifer.


	10. Promise 2000

_Year 9~2000_

Gabriel finally turned five but oddly enough that wasn't exciting him at the moment, what was however, was that his mother was having a baby at the hospital. Michael (Who turned eight not too long ago) was relaxed playing fish with him and Lucifer (Who turned seven a while back) who wasn't quite calm but more confused.

He picked up a pair then said "Why's mum having another baby?"

Michael picked up a card "Because they want another child."

Gabriel frowned at his cards tongue poked out in concentration "Mikey you have any threes?"

He didn't really get the game, but hey he was trying. Michael shook his head "Go fish."

Lucifer huffed "They have us! Why would they want any more? Gabe have you got any two's?"

Gabriel looked at his hand "Nup. Go Fish!"

Michael commented "Mum said it was cuz she and dad have more love to give so the baby will get it. Lucifer have you got any Jacks?"

Lucifer handed him the card "Yeah but they could just love us more."

Michael placed the pair down "Well it doesn't matter anyway tonight we'll meet our new baby brother or sister. Got any fours Gabe?"

Gabriel pouted handing him the card, Lucifer mumbled "Whatever I don't really care as long as you don't forget me."

Michael ruffled his hair "I'd never forget you. Now give those sixes I know you have."

Grandma walked in with her coat on and purse in her hand "Boys get ready we're going down to the hospital to see your parents."

Michael asked her "Why don't they come home?"

She smiled even though it was strained a bit from worry "Mummy had some problems having the baby but they're both all right now."

Sensing her anxiousness Michael dropped the topic and complied with her request.

The hospital smelt as they all do, of disinfectant. The waiting area was bland white and the floor was dull grey worn down from use, after a few minutes a nice blond haired nurse let them in to their father sitting rocking a small bundle in a pink blanket, their mother was asleep in a bed next to him. Adam put a finger to his lips motioning the boys to be quiet and to come closer, Gabriel rushed forward first standing on his tip-toes trying to see their new sibling.

Michael surprisingly hung back with Lucifer, Adam whispered "Boys this is your baby sister. Anna."

Then lowered his arms so they could see her, Gabriel regarded her curiously, Lucifer hmmed but didn't make any movements towards her, Michael's face paled and he whispered 'No' backing away.

Adam looked at his son surprised "Michael what's the matter?"

Michael swallowed heavily eyes fixated on the small baby girl with a tuft of red hair "N-nothing father. Just a bad dream I had."

Lucifer watched him thoughtfully as the trembling figure approached the baby a fake smile stretched on his cheeks "Hey Anna."

Then as soon as he could he left without another word. Lucifer caught his arm "What's the matter?"

Michael exhaled a shuddering breath "In my nightmare I hurt this lady called Anna. I…I don't know what I do but she… she just turn to dust. And I don't want to hurt our Anna cuz she looks like her."

Lucifer shook his head "You won't hurt her. You'd never hurt her! It was another Anna, besides it was just a dream and babies don't look like ladies. They look like podgy gnome things."

Michael grinned a little at that "I thought Gabriel was a gnome?"

Lucifer huffed "Gabriel is a gnome and always has been. And… I have bad dreams to." Michael knew that but let him continue "I'm in someplace really hot. It smells really bad like rotten eggs, it's dark and I'm all alone. I call out to you but you never come and I… see a big Gabriel and I stab him." He was shaking now "I stab him until he falls dead. I kill him Mikey!"

Michael hugged his brother "It's OK. You're right they're just dreams and I'll always be there for you."

Lucifer garbled from Michaels shoulder "Always?"

Michael tucked his brother's head under his chin "Always."


	11. Sorry 2001

_Year 10~2001_

Michael (Age 9) was still dead set against being alone with Anna (Age 1) but no one forced him to do otherwise.

Anna was a relatively happy baby that adored stuffed toys, Lucifer (Age 8) couldn't recall how many times Gabriel (Age six) freaked out because Anna stole Snicker (His cuddly alien) and returned it covered in baby drool.

Michael made Anna a small fuzzy green glove to match her emerald green eyes of course with googly eyes glued on the back of the palm and a big felt red heart with a yellow lace around the heart sewn on the palm side, with a slightly wonky orange A written on the heart. Anna took the glove and instantly gummed on it which made Lucifer shudder from just watching, she could say things like "Da, Mum, No, Night, Yum." Basic words like that.

Gabriel's pranks had gotten worse as he grew older and wiser referring to himself as 'The trickster!' or as Lucifer lovingly dubbed him "The short psychopathic six year old gnome."

Michael cuffed him over the head for that but otherwise didn't outright disagree the title, Gabriel asked one day "What's pschopatic?"

Lucifer answered "Psychopathic. It's what you are. Now go away."

Gabriel pouted "MIKEY! LUCIE'S BEING MEAN!"

Lucifer glared "I am not you tattletale!"

Gabriel poked his tongue out "Are to!"

Lucifer picked up his comic book "Whatever. Go away you annoying gnome."

Gabriel ripped the comic out of his hands accidentally tearing it he knew right away he should run, Lucifer stood up angry "GABRIEL!"

Gabriel ran out of the room running like his life depended on in it with Lucifer hot on his heels.

He chased him into the living room but couldn't find him, Anna gurgled which he ignored listening for any sound. The creaky wardrobe door closed in his parent's room so that's where he headed grinning evilly with the promise of revenge.

He yanked open the door pulling Gabriel out "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

Lucifer pushed him onto the bed "You always say that! Sorry sorry sorry! You're so annoying."

Gabriel glared "At least I don't cry when Mikey leaves me alone."

Lucifer's eyes flashed "You're dead!"

He grabbed Gabriel's arm and twisted it in a Chinese burn making the younger cry out.

Lucifer realised what he done and how Gabriel was only six, or as his parents said "He's only little so he doesn't always understand."

He glanced guiltily at the younger boy cradling his red arm tears falling down his cheeks as he sobbed, Lucifer was hit with the memory of his nightmare where he killed Gabriel.

He would never-

He didn't mean-

He bit his lip extending his arm, Gabriel shied away from the touch crawling under the bed hiding in the corner yelling out "MIKEY!" in a frightened voice thick with tears. Michael appeared at the doorway not to long after face worried "What happened?"

Gabriel crawled out towards him in a flash burying his head in his brother's legs "I a-accide-entyl ripped Lucie's book, I said s-sorry but he h-hurt my arm."

Michael gazed accusingly at Lucifer who went defensive automatically "I didn't mean to! He wound me up!"

Michael crouched down rubbing Gabriel's back quietly "Luce he's only li-"

"I KNOW! I know he's only little damn it! I didn't mean to! Why do you always take his side?"

Michael hushed his little brother that was trying to hide away in his shirt from Lucifer's outburst. "Luce calm down I'm not taking anyone's side."

Lucifer snapped "The hell you are!"

"Don't swear!"

"Then listen to me!"

"I am but all you're doing is yelling at me."

"Because you won't let me explain what happened!"

"Did you twist Gabriel's arm?"

Lucifer paused then said "What?"

Michael stared at him face blank "Did you twist Gabriel's arm?"

"I…"

"Did you twist his arm Lucifer?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

Michael turned Gabriel around "You're sorry aren't you?"

Lucifer looked down at the small tear stained little boy looking at him with worried eyes then said "Yeah."

Michael patted Gabriel's head "See. All better. Mums making some angel delight in the kitchen Gabe, you wanna go help?"

Gabriel perked up "Yeah!"

Then he ran out of the room leaving Michael staring at Lucifer, Lucifer refused to meet his gaze staring determinedly at the wall. "Why'd you do that Luce?"

Lucifer looked at a shoe that probably belonged to his mother and kicked at it spitefully "He tore my comic."

Michael frowned "He's done that loads of times but you've never hurt him for it before."

Lucifer sighed dramatically "It was just a tiny Chinese burn!"

Michael waited a moment before asking "Why'd you really twist his arm?"

Lucifer's shoulders slumped "I…I got mad when he said 'At least I don't cry when Mikey leaves me alone.' And I dunno I just did it."

Michael asked quietly "Is it the nightmares again?"

Lucifer stiffened "No."

Michael approached him "It's OK to have bad dreams."

Lucifer yelled "No it's not! I'm a big boy now so bad dreams shouldn't scare me because they're not true!"

Michael stayed silent wondering what to say next when Lucifer hugged him suddenly "Am I a baby Mikey?"

Michael hugged him back "You're not a baby Luce. Don't listen to anyone who says different."

Lucifer nodded then backed away picking up a ball "C'mon lets go make Gabe feel better."


	12. Familiar 2002

_Year 11~2002_

Michael finally turned ten actually entering the double digits at last, Lucifer (age nine) didn't see what the big deal was but he shrugged it off as parents being weird again, Gabriel (age seven) had managed to blow up the toilet, set fire to the kettle and somehow record Mrs Doubfire over Anna's My Little Pony tape, it was a good thing Grandma bought her another one the fiery red headed two year old loved watching her My Little Pony tapes.

As it was Michael's tenth birthday Adam and Eve had decided to celebrate by taking them out to a park for a day out and a picnic.

So here they where enjoying sunny weather in a park with a lake, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel where entertaining themselves exploring along the lakeside under the watchful of eyes of Adam whilst Eve fed Anna cut up pieces of apple in the shade of a large oak tree on a tartan mat.

Michael tried his hand at skimming rocks challenging his brothers to see who could skim the most stones; Gabriel bounced excitedly "Mikey it jumped nine times!"

Michael grinned at his little brother "That's great Gabe, how about you Luce?"

Lucifer's rocks kept sinking after a measly three leaps he scowled as his twelfth rock sank after just two "This is stupid."

Michael rolled his eyes skimming a rock out making seven jumps before sinking; Gabriel stopped then pointed over the lake. "Hey have we met those guys before?"

Following his line of site they looked at a tall young man with shaggy brown hair walking alongside a shorter guy with blonde hair towards a Chevy '69 Impala.

Michael frowned in concentration "They do look familiar."

Lucifer scratched his head "The big guy yeah but the shorter one I'm not so sure."

Their mother's voice turned their heads around "Boys come get something to eat!"

Lucifer called back "OK!"

When they looked back the guys where away in the black vehicle, Michael and Lucifer headed back to their parents and Anna for lunch but Gabriel frowned after the car's retreating form.

Something niggled in the back of his mind that he knew those two guys from somewhere; it was like a distant memory, or a dream.

A dream with slow dancing aliens, flashing lights, funny Japanese people and a doctor in cowboy boots.

Lucifer called back "C'mon Gabe! Mum made peanut butter jelly sandwiches and a big vanilla cake for Michael!"

He quickly forgot those thoughts in favour of getting a big slice of cake, even if vanilla was second to chocolate.


	13. Tea parties 2003

_Year 12~ 2003_

At three years old it was all ready becoming apparent that Anna was growing into quite the little madame, one of her favourite activities was hosting tea parties (Using her My Little Pony tea set) with her stuffed toys and whoever she dragged to play with her. If you refused to play with her she'd bend your fingers back and literally dragged you into her room not to mention during her tea parties you had you say clink when the plastic cups touched, you had to sip imaginary tea, you had to chat to the stuffed toys, you had to endure having Anna style your hair with hair clips and above all you had to have your pinky out.

Unfortunately for him, Lucifer (age 10) was her favourite victim for play time her reason, and I quote, "Lucy's haeh is the most pwettiful. I makes it moah pwettiful."

So here he was again suffering through another round of 'How do you do?' with assorted cuddly toys whilst Michael (age 11) had taken Gabriel (age 8) down to the park happy to encourage Lucifer to bond with their sister, in return he'd spend some time with their brother.

Haha...jerk.

Still Anna was babbling away adding more bobbles into his hair with the ton of hair clips Lucifer sighed "So when you are you three going to market?"

He was referring of course to Anna's three cuddly sheep Itsy, Bitsy and Spider no way was going to even gonna glance at Dolly (Her rag doll) or Toughy the Teddy which Grandma gave her. Anna slapped his shoulder "Lucy youah not doin' it wight!"

Resisting the urge to bang his head on the table he counted to ten mentally, something else that had happened over the course of this year was that their parents had announced next year they'd have a new sibling. Lucifer felt he shouldn't have been overly surprised at that news but he still was a bit, his parents were at the hospital right now getting a scan of the blob that would evolve to soon be his little brother or sister.

Crud he was getting too old for this stuff and for a ten year old to be thinking that he idly wondered where it had came from.

Lucifer yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly, the stupid nightmares had steadily gotten worse and were coming in greater detail luckily it seemed that the more he got used to them that tiny bit easier they got at being ignored.

"Well look who's ready for the ball! Quick Lucirella the carriage leaves in five minutes."

Lucifer snorted "Bite me Gnomeo."

Michael's mouth twitched into a smile "Now now children behave." he said as he slumped into Gabriel's alien beanbag that Anna had somehow abducted into her room.

Lucifer sat up stretching "Says the dude who's only a year older than me."

Michael shrugged non committally, Anna whined tugging Lucifer's arm "Luuuucccyyyy youah not playen."

Gabriel grinned "Yeah Lucy don't leave Anna hanging, what's the hot gossip?"

Michael crossed his arms watching his siblings in amusement as thy bickered until Gabriel made shooing motions at him saying "OK off da bean bag!"

Michael blinked "I thought I could sit on the bean bag?"

Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently "The bean bag sure. But get your toosh off Snicker!"

Michael rummaged under himself pulling out the cuddly alien that had somehow survived the years more or less intact and handed it to Gabriel who took the alien eagerly.

Lucifer snorted "Only you would name something after a sweet and a laughing sound."

Gabriel grinned "It's multi purpose!"

Before Lucifer could retort Grandma came in "Kids get your overnight bags together you're staying at mine tonight."

Michael asked "Why?"

Grandma smiled although it barely covered the worry on her face "Mummy's staying the night to make sure there's no problems with the baby after the complications she had with Anna."

Michael wisely decided to say any more on the subject instead getting up to help Gabriel get his stuff together. Lucifer started packing Anna's bag for her when the little girl tugged on his leg "Lucy I wanna take my toys."

Lucifer shook his head "Sorry Anna your bag doesn't have enough room for all of them it's either Dolly and Toughy or the sheep."

Anna pouted "But Luuuucccyyyyyy!"

He sighed making sure to rid his hair of Anna's butterfly hair clips before walking outside "Fine tell you what I'll put the sheep in my bag OK?"

Anna beamed and briefly hugged him "Thanx Lucy! Youah the bestest bruvva eva!"

Then skipped off with her backpack on off to find Grandma, Lucifer rolled his eyes then went to his and Michael's room to pack his stuff sheep in hand. Michael was there packing his own clothes and pieces when he spied the sheep a smile appeared on his older brother's face "That's nice of you Lucifer."

Lucifer shrugged it off "Yeah yeah you know what's she's like if she's without her pals."

Michael simply grinned wider then leaned over his shoulder "Is that a My Little Pony tape I spy?"

Lucifer flushed scratching the back of his head "Well Grandma doesn't have any videos and they keep Anna happy so..."

Michael simply went back to packing smugness radiating off him, Lucifer huffed "Oh shut up!"

Throwing a pillow at him he purposely ignored his brother's cheerful humming as they grabbed their coats and went to meet Grandma.

Anna waved "C'mon Lucy I savidid you a seat in the car!"

OK so maybe Anna wasn't all that bad.


	14. Bond 2004

_Year 13~2004_

Surprisingly their youngest baby brother Castiel's arrival didn't fuss Michael (age 12) or Lucifer (age 11) much, well sure Michael welcomed him into the family and gave him a hug and Lucifer was more 'Another brother. Great.' Anna (age 4) was understandably excited about the new playmate, she was disappointed he was an extra brother, but was still cheerful all the same.

Oddly enough Gabriel was the one that took to 'Cas' like a house on fire, whilst Gabriel generally got along with all his siblings he never hovered around any of them for two long the way Michael and Lucifer normally gravitated towards each other like best friends do. Anna was more independent and took company in whoever she felt like dragging into her room to draw, play and have tea parties with. The first time Gabriel saw Castiel though he just stood for a minute taking in the tuft of black hair and the intense blue eyes watching him. Castiel being only a few hours old couldn't support his head properly yet but somehow managed to cock his head to the right slightly, at that small motioning Gabriel just lit up and begged Adam "Dad can I hold him? Please! Please! Please! Puuuuhhhhhllleeeaasseee!"

Eve was amused how interested her son was in the baby, Adam conceded after ten more minutes of begging "Haha OK Gabriel! Sit by me on the sofa and I'll place him in your arms. There you go, oh careful-watch his head! There."

Gabriel stared at the small baby in his arms in nothing more than awe "Hiya Cas I'm Gabriel your big brother and I'm gonna take care of ya. OK?"

Castiel blinked sleepily yawning in a large 'O' then stared at Gabriel as if to say 'OK you can start by feeding me. Chop chop.' Gabriel looked at his parents "Can I feed him?"

Adam ruffled his hair "Sure you can. Mum's just getting his bottle."

Eve returned bottle in hand and showed Gabriel how to feed Castiel without giving the baby wind or choking him, as the milk disappeared into the eagerly sucking mouth Gabriel couldn't shake the feeling that Castiel didn't understand humour and that the imagined sentence in his mind of 'OK you can start by feeding me. Chop chop.' Would actually be worded like 'I'm glad we're comrade's brother. I don't understand this empty feeling in my stomach I have, could you help me fix it?' That couldn't be right though, Castiel was just a baby he wouldn't be thinking some boring adult talk all ready. He was probably thinking about how yummy milk is and candy.

Right?

Lucifer left everyone to gush over the new arrival in favour of using the 'Gabriel-free-time' to read his comics in peace and maybe borrow Michael's boogie box to listen to some music. So thirty minutes later that's how he was still laid down on Michael's bed reading a Superman comic, foot bopping in time to Metallica.

Michael came in and lay next to him waiting for Lucifer to acknowledge his presence, which he did, switching off Enter Sandman he asked "Finished fawning over the latest pain in our butts?"

Michael poked his ribs "Don't be like that you love them really."

Lucifer turned the page "Tch like a hole in the head."

Michael dismissed the comment glancing at Lucifer's comic "You do realise Batman pawns Superman right?"

Lucifer snorted "As if! Superman has super strength, laser vision and can fly. Can Batman fly? Eh no."

Michael said smugly "Ah but if Batman throws even the tiniest bit of Kryptonite at Superman and he's as weak as a kitten. Therefore Batman wins."

Lucifer rolled over "Whatever I'm not arguing about this again with you."

Michael frowned at him in concern "You OK?"

Lucifer didn't respond for a couple of minutes then he asked "Do you think mum and dad will have any more kids?"

Michael crossed his arms behind his head "I doubt it. They said Castiel's going to the last one."

Lucifer snorted in amusement "Didn't they say that about Anna?"

"If you're gonna act like a bitch then I'm not hanging around."

He moved to get up but Lucifer's arm stopped him "Ya wanna go get an ice cream? I have some pocket money left over and I think we deserve one after surviving as older brother's this long."

Michael grinned "We? Where's this 'we' business? I'm the oldest so I've had to look after you lost causes."

"Jerk."

"When it comes to you I'm proud of it. c'mon lets go see if Gabe wants to tag along."

"Betcha he says no in favour of his new toy."

"I'll be sure to let Castiel know when he's bigger you called him a toy."

"Tch Tattletale."

"Pft loner."

Lucifer stared indignantly at Michael's retreating back "You…Social person thing!"

Michael laughed "I'm so offended!"

"You should be!"

"So you say. Hey Gabe wanna come with us to get some ice cream?"

Gabriel looked at them from his perch by Castiel's crib "Nah you guys go on ahead."

Lucifer feigned a heart attack "Gabe's refusing sweets! The apocalypse is coming!"

Gabriel poked his tongue out "Bring me back a magnum!"

Lucifer muttered as they left "Bloody gnome has expensive tastes."

Michael elbowed him as they teased and laughed their way down to the ice cream store.


	15. Choas 2005

_Year 14~2005_

The years to Adam had flown by and now the event he semi dreaded, though not as much as what was coming next year, had come. Michael was 13 and by default a hormonal ridden teenager with angst to spare and tempers to throw around. He wasn't sure whether he should be relieved however that Michael was the same as normal, (If not a bit more mature) yet twelve year old Lucifer was throwing tantrums left right and centre.

Adam never instigated them, never talked about them, never dealt with them and he certainly didn't ask Lucifer later on 'Was he feeling better now?'

Eve never dealt with them either since baby Castiel, only being a year old, demanded a lot of attention. Even though the baby was a lot like Michael and was quiet as he was still a great deal of work.

Michael lately was always on the receiving end of Lucifer's hissy fits and Adam didn't envy his eldest when they kicked off. The least little thing would set him off into a yelling hurricane that Michael would calmly ask to calm down which would evolve into a yelling match between them. He never understood how they ever could make sense of their shouting matches when all he got was snippets such as "You think your so bloody perf-"

"Why can't you just list-"

"Goody two shoes!"

"Bitch!"

"Loner that needs anger mana-"

"Daddy's boy!"

"Jerk!"

"I thought you said th-"

"Why can't you wind dow-"

"It's not my fault you st-"

"Why do you always bring that up!"

"Shove off!"

"Jeez what the hell is wron-"

"SCREW YOU!"

A loud slam would follow and peace would once again restore.

Ten year old Gabriel seemed tuned into his brother's fights and made sure to keep five year old Anna busy during them. He'd become sort of radar when a fight was going to happen, if Gabriel backed away from the pair of them, get the hell out the room now.

Since the yelling could be heard anywhere in the house Adam definitely didn't want to witness a fight without walls to muffle the noise, but a few hours of cooling off and Lucifer would always apologise to Michael by getting into bed with him at night asking for mutual comfort and forgiveness. Adam thought it was sad for them; it was their own way of making up and reassuring one another when they had nightmares, yet Adam knew it wouldn't be long before they wouldn't want to ask for forgiveness that way anymore since they were growing up into young men.

He just hoped whatever new method they came up with wasn't quite as explosive as their fights, since he doubted the house could stand the strain.

Gabriel on the other hand, when not taking Anna into hiding from the aforementioned fights, spent virtually all his time with Castiel.

From helping the boy learn to walk, to teaching him to talk, and when he went pranking he piggy backed the kid with him. He made it his mission to be with Castiel as much as possible, Adam tried not to laugh under his wife's stern glare directed at Gabriel when he pretended to be sick, so far he had done 143 times to get off school so he could stay with Castiel. Well according to Anna's tally it was 143, she'd started drawing a line on her Barbie notebook for each time Gabriel pretended to be ill, and got caught. Eve had resorted to threatening Gabriel each time he said he was 'sick' he was to going to the doctors.

Each time she did that he'd leap out of bed looking horrified and muttering unintelligible things about "Dr. Sexy, Cowboy boots and scary ghost that only a nurse can see." Adam determined there and then he just didn't want to know.

At least it was an effective system of finding out when Gabriel was truly sick because when the word 'Doctor' was brought up he'd just groan and continue laying in bed. "GABRIEL HARPER!"

Speaking of his third eldest son…

"Owowowowowow! Muuuuuuummmm!"

Adam leaned around the door to see his wife tugging Gabriel by the ear out of the bathroom with a bottle of honey in her other hand, Castiel was strapped onto Gabriel's back in his baby carrier watching curiously at what was going on. Eve placed the honey back in the kitchen cupboard before rounding on her son "How many times must I tell you to stop playing with food? And what were you thinking when you thought it was good idea to put honey in your brother's shampoo bottles? You know Lucifer is a bit temperamental lately!"

Gabriel groaned "It was just gonna be a harmless prank and ironic justice at the same time."

Eve raised an eyebrow tapping her foot impatiently "Oh? Do I want to know how it's ironic?"

Gabriel grinned up at her "Well there's the saying 'you'll attract more flies with honey than with vinegar' cuz ya gotta admit he's been a sourpuss lately. Right Kiddo?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side pausing from gumming a small fuzzy blue glove with googly eyes glued on the back of the palm and a neat felt sword with a red hilt with a orange blade and yellow stitching down the centre to give it a finish with a tidy green G written in the hilt was sewn on the palm side. (It was a gift from Michael.)

Gabriel spread his hands out "See? Cas agrees with me!"

Eve rubbed her forehead tiredly "Gabriel may I remind you we all ready had to pay to replace the freezer you broke that you somehow managed to make it work in reverse?"

Gabriel looked sheepish "You gotta admit a freezer that cooks stuff was pretty cool."

Eve sighed "Just…please try to behave for the rest of the day. OK?"

Apparently he noticed just how worn down his mother was "Yeah I will. I'll go put Cas down for his nap now."

Adam approached his wife "He means well you know."

Eve smiled wearily "I know but the lot of them tire me out."

Adam chuckled "They wear me out too but they certainly make life more interesting."

Eve kissed his nose "That they do."

Adam encircled his arms around her waist "How about I give mum a call and we go out tonight?"

Eve murmured "That would be lovely."

Anna's voice called out "DADDY! LUCY WON'T PLAY WITH ME!"

"I AM PLAYING WITH HER! GEEZ!"

Adam pulled away from her "Well duty calls be right back."

Eve made herself a cup of hot chocolate listening to the hustle and bustle of their home, sure it was chaos at times, but it was their chaos.

Adam edged away giving going to check on Anna and Lucifer; he entered her room to find Anna at her small plastic table sitting a chair big grin on her face pouring imaginary tea to Lucifer. Adam just barely swallowed back the laughter wanting to escape at the sight of Lucifer covered in frilly bows, glitter, unicorn stickers and face smeared with lipstick. Anna asked politely "Would you care for some tea Mrs Lucy."

Adam almost cracked right there when his frowning clearly pissed off son grit his teeth and answer "Yes please Mrs Anna."

Anna pouted "Lucy! You gots to do the voice!"

Lucifer clenched his free hand repeating in a feminine voice "Yes please Mrs Anna."

Adam bit his lip with mirth he had two options one, laugh outright and invoke the wrath of his son or two, cover it up in a cough and claim innocence.

Naturally option two won out so he invested in a nice fake coughing fit, Anna and Lucifer spun around at the noise, Anna lit up "Daddy you come play with us?"

Lucifer glared eyes clearly stating 'Say one word and I dismember you painfully' Adam crouched by Anna "Am I allowed to join the party Mrs Anna?"

Anna picked up some bows "Yes you can daddy."

Lucifer stood up stiffly "Well if dad's going to play with you I'm going to scrub this crud off my face and try and forget what your room looks like."

Anna put her hands on her hips "My room's pwetty Lucy!"

Lucifer looked at the walls distastefully "It looks like a rainbow threw up in here."

Anna threw a teacup at him "Mean Lucy!"

Adam winced "Ah you go on son I'll play with Anna for a bit."

Lucifer stalked out towards the bathroom scrubbing his face rapidly trying to get the lipstick off "Should I be worried that you've got make up on Luce?"

Lucifer flicked water at Michael resuming his efforts to get it off "This is the work of the hell spawn known as our sister!"

Michael grinned "I dunno I think it looks pretty good on you."

Lucifer looked at him with a 'do you actually have something important to say? Or do you want to die?' stare.

Michael held his hands up defensively "OK you got me. I was thinking we could hit the arcade for a bit."

Lucifer perked up "Just us?"

Michael nodded "Yeah. Gabe's reading to Cas trying to get him to sleep, so it's just you and me."

Lucifer smiled "Let's go then!"


	16. Camping 2006

_Year 15~2006_

"Remind me again why we're roughing it in the middle of nowhere for the weekend?" Lucifer muttered as he helped fourteen year old Michael pitch a gaudy green four man tent.

Michael pegged a line saying cheerfully "Because baby bro you turned thirteen yesterday and in our house hold that counts as a special occasion so therefore dad decides 'lets go camping'."

Lucifer dropped a bunch of poles by the half built structure "Did I say I wanted to go camping? No I didn't since nobody asked me."

Michael connected a couple of poles together "Stop moaning and enjoy yourself for a change oh angsty one."

Lucifer sighed grabbing the sleeping bags to chuck them in "Three things I don't understand here. One why are we in a tent with Gabriel whilst mum, dad, Anna, Castiel and Grandma get a caravan?"

"Because the caravan isn't big enough for all of us and Grandma, Anna and Cas would be better sleeping in warmer conditions."

"Anna's six. She'd live."

"Do you really want our sugar high sister bunking with us?"

"Good point. Two why isn't Gabriel helping put up the tent?"

He pointed to their eleven year old brother sitting cross legged across from two year old Castiel playing patty cake with him with a lollipop in his mouth, Gabriel grinned at them hearing his name mentioned "I'm making sure Cas doesn't walk away and get hurt."

Lucifer stated "You could leave him the caravan with Grandma and Anna."

Gabriel wrinkled his nose "Ah no. They're cooking dinner, well Grandma is and Anna's helping."

Lucifer spread his arms out in frustration "Three and this one bothers me the most, why did Grandma come?"

Michael huffed "Hold this pole still. Grandma came because she wanted to spend time with us because we're, and I quote, 'Growing up so fast'."

Lucifer held the pole looking skyward "Why is it we're the only Grandkids she has? Why couldn't we have a cool Uncle or something that she had to visit a lot?"

Michael dusted his hands off standing back to look at the tent "Well I'm no expert but I think it's because she only had one son."

"Funny Michael."

Gabriel chuckled "I thought so."

"Quiet Gnome!"

"Make me Lucinda!"

Castiel cocked his head to one side "'Cinda?"

Gabriel pointed at Lucifer "That's Lucinda 'K Cas? "

Castiel looked at Lucifer solemnly "Hi 'Cinda."

Gabriel fell backwards laughing at the serious tone Castiel said that, Michael hid a grin by taking a drink from a water bottle whilst Lucifer folded his arms "Hilarious Gabriel."

Gabriel sat up still snickering "You have no sense of humour."

Lucifer retorted "You shouldn't aim for something out of your reach."

Gabriel scowled "Oh haha another short joke. Got anything original in the arsenal Satan?"

"Nothing you would understand Loki."

Michael looked skywards "Oh lord help me."

That struck a chord in all of them the names thrown at each other for teasing were familiar some how and Michael asking help from god was….

There was something tucked away in their memories they should remember but…

"OW ANNA! What the fu-fudge was that for!"

Lucifer rubbed the sore spot growing on his head where her hairbrush had connected "You were being weird."

"Well so were they but you didn't hit them with a hairbrush!"

"Mikey, Gabe and Cas were fine but you looked all spooky!"

Lucifer stared at the red head madam half his height with her waist long hair tied in pigtails, he noticed that she had some freckles splattered across her nose "Whatever Pippi Longstocking I hate to tell ya but I don't speak six year old."

Castiel frowned at them as if to convey 'I disapprove of your tomfoolery please correct your behaviour at once' that stopped however when Gabriel picked him up piggy back style "Come on Cas let's explore a bit."

Anna bounced excitedly staring match forgotten "Can I come Gabe? Pretty please with whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, marshmallows, syrup, gummi bears and a cherry on top?"

Lucifer felt nauseated even hearing that much sweetness in one sentence, for once Michael shared his sentiments "She must have learned that from Gabe."

"Agreed."

"Weren't you making dinner?"

"Yeah but Grandma and I finished so I came to play with you."

Gabriel pretended to think about it "Well I was only gonna see if I could find a sasquatch or a giant tiger. Or better yet I might find a pack of wolves! Or maybe some Indians in hiding that'll capture us and make us their slaves! If I'm lucky we might even find a real live alien! So yeah Anna I guess you can come they need more subjects to probe anyway."

Anna looked less excited now "Stop lying Gabe! There's n-nothing scary in the trees."

Gabriel looked affronted "Well not with you talking so loud you'll scare all the cool monsters away! Like vampires, werewolves, ghosts ya know those types of things."

Anna backed up close to Michael now "What's a vampire?"

Gabriel smirked "They're people that have big black bat wings and fangs; they come out at night and suck people's blood!"

Anna gasped "Su-suck blood."

She looked frightened now, Michael frowned at him "OK Gabe stop it now, jokes over. You're scaring her."

Anna mumbled "'M not scared."

Gabriel huffed "Not my fault she doesn't like the truth."

Lucifer rolled his eyes "Vampires aren't real idiot. They're fictional like Frankenstein, spirits, demons, angels, none of its real."

Gabriel pouted "I thought you'd be more open minded considering you're named after the devil."

"Who is not real."

"I bet the devil has rock and roll with a fiery skeleton rider for a pet!"

Anna trembled against Michael's side "And that skeleton rider works for him collecting souls an-"

"GRANDMA!" Anna sprinted towards the caravan leaving Michael and Lucifer to stare at Gabriel arms folded faces matching in the look of 'Not cool Gabe.'

Gabriel flapped his arms "I was just kidding around!"

Lucifer clapped his hands mockingly "Well done! Anna will probably have nightmares now."

"Bit over-the-top don't you think?"

"Telling our little sister that there's skeletons coming to get her? Yes definitely."

"That's not what I meant!"

Michael stepped in "OK guys calm down! What's done is done. I'm sure Anna will forget about it later but Gabriel no more telling her scary stories."

Gabriel kicked a rock "Figures you'd take his side."

"I'm not taking sides! We came here to have fun, so just chill yeah?"

Gabriel put Castiel down and took his hand "Whatever. C'mon Cas let's see if we can find a Yeti."

Castiel dutifully tottered along his side leaving both older brothers' watching after them. Lucifer said lowly "And they call me the hot head."

"He doesn't like admitting he's wrong."

"Ya think?"

Michael rubbed his eyes responding in a long suffering warning tone "Luce."

"What? I'm just saying."

"Well drop it."

"Fine."

Grandma Maisy wandered over to their tent with Anna in-tow "I see you've got your tent up boys."

Michael nodded "Yep. We just need to get the sleeping bags and our stuff in now."

Grandma Maisy smiled at them "Where's Gabriel and Castiel?"

Lucifer pointed vaguely south "Exploring."

Grandma sat herself down on a tree stump "I understand that Gabriel was telling Anna some interesting stories. Yes?"

Michael picked up his stuff putting it in the tent "We told him to knock it off."

Grandma winked at them "Well that's good but I told Anna the magic spell to keep the monsters away."

Anna looked proud "Yep! You clap your hands, wiggle your hips, blow a kiss and all the monsters can't find me or they'll get blown to bits!"

Lucifer watched Anna in amusement "That's certainly a strong spell. Grandma must secretly be a witch."

Anna nodded enthusiastically "Yeah! She also made a magic potion that made this rock into a shield to keep beasties away if I forget the spell!"

Michael patted her head "That was nice of Grandma."

Grandma Maisy chuckled "It was nothing."

Anna tugged on Lucifer's arm "Lucy my hairs messy! Can you make it neat please?"

Lucifer sighed "Fine. Do you want a pony tail or a plait?"

Anna dug out a bobble "Ponytail please! Pig tails are bugging me."

He sat her on a tree stump then proceeded to brush her hair; Michael mouthed 'Cute.' Lucifer flipped him the peace symbol which was their way of flipping the bird when their parents or Grandma was around so they wouldn't get in trouble. Grandma watched them for a few minutes quietly before saying wistfully "Time has certainly flown by hasn't it? It feels like yesterday you were those little boys I baby sat regularly."

Lucifer groaned "Grandma please no embarrassing stories."

"You were such a cutie Lucifer with your curly blonde locks and how you would get so upset when Michael went to school. Then of course Michael was such a quiet little boy but so clever with the most adorable chubby cheeks."

Lucifer finished up Anna's hair barely registering the "Thank you Lucy!"

As he shared a pained look with Michael of 'Kill me now." Diplomatically Michael said "That's nice Grandma but we should really be-"

"Then there was that time you fell asleep curled up with Gabriel on that UFO bean bag."

Lucifer grimaced "Charming. Now Grandma shouldn't you be-"

"I used to love giving the three of you baths, you all loved bubbles so much but oh the mess it made."

Flushing red Michael stuttered out "Um we s-should probably go f-find Gabe and Cas, right Luce?"

Lucifer nodded fast "Yep. Absolutely! Bye Grandma!"

They run off the way Gabriel had gone with Castiel leaving Anna with their Grandmother "That was great Grandma!"

Grandma Maisy high-fived Anna "Well that's what they get for not stopping Gabriel from scaring you sooner."

Anna fidgeted nervously "There are no such things as monsters are there Grandma?"

The elder woman patted the little girl's head "Certainly not sweet heart."

Adam came over with an ice box in his hands whilst Eve carried a picnic basket "Hey mother where are the boys?"

Grandma Maisy smiled secretively "Getting fresh air together."

Adam put the cooler down rubbing his head confused "Funny I could have sworn Lucifer said that come hell or high water he was going to kick back and read his comics."

Grandma Maisy winked at Anna "We know how to change his mind. Don't we sweetie?" Anna giggled.

Eve kissed Adam's cheek "Well honey whilst the boys away we could enjoy some time to ourselves."

Catching on to the underlying message Adam agreed leaving his mother teaching Anna how to knit, he thought to himself 'Best weekend plan ever.'


	17. Loss 2007

It was like any other day in the Harper household, fifteen year old Michael and fourteen year old Lucifer had spent an hour down at the skate park then came home to start on their homework, twelve year old Gabriel was running around the house causing mayhem with three year old Castiel faithfully following at his side and seven year old Anna was playing with the new black and white family kitten called Blade.

The reason they were now allowed a cat, Adam had said "I think you kids are old enough to have a pet without risk of the poor things premature demise."

Michael and Lucifer weren't really all that interested in getting a pet but they did ask for a dog, Gabriel had asked for a hamster but Anna had begged and pleaded for a kitty hence Blade, her brothers just couldn't say no to her. Lucifer had taken one look at the scruffy moggy and muttered "Evil" Then had backed away from the miniature feline slowly. Eve theorised Blade took this as a challenge which is why the fluff ball purposely sought out Lucifer's company despite his obvious dislike of him. The kitten would stick his claws in if Lucifer ever tried to push him off, so he couldn't move unless the little hell cat said so.

Michael had just finished his English essay when the phone rang, seeing as Lucifer was halfway through a history assignment and Gabriel would probably say something like 'Hey this is Willy Wonka's factory if your order hasn't arrived in the twenty four hours as promised we throw in a free oompa loompa!"

Lucifer one day overheard that sentence and had commented "Shouldn't give yourself away so easily."

Which quickly spiralled into a multicoloured water balloon dye fight, no the clean up was not pretty.

Michael answered the phone "Hello Harper residence."

A rather stiff formal female voice replied "Am I speaking to a family member of Adam and Eve Harper?"

Michael felt something cold settle in his stomach "Yes I'm Michael Harper their eldest son. Who may I ask is calling?"

The woman responded "My name is Mrs Raven, Mr Harper I'm sorry to inform you your parents have had an unfortunate accident they were both killed on the scene. I'm sorry for your loss."

It was a painful blow, an unexpected bolt of lightening frying him from the inside out a milling sparks of fire. The throbbing wounds of shock diluted into numbness and disbelief "Mr Harper are you still there?"

His voice was too controlled "Yes I just… wasn't expecting that."

Mrs Raven continued "Perfectly understandable. Now it says on their file they have five children, one of which is yourself, and there is the matter of guardianship. It says here that a Mr. John Winchester was your Godfather unfortunately he was recently confirmed deceased, however his sons Dean and Samuel could still take you in if necessary, as of yet we don't have a contact for them so until then we can arrange places for them to stay."

Michael thought quickly he didn't want his brothers and sister torn away from him until they eventually tracked down two guys he'd never even heard of before, they could be psychopathic killers for all he knew! "Um no you see I'm legally old enough to care for them in my parents stead. In fact we live with our Grandmother so there's someone home after school whilst I'm away at work."

He prayed a mantra in his head _"Please be lazy, believe my lie, please don't let this lie get us in trouble deeper than I can handle! Please don't let me loose them." _

Michael wasn't naïve he knew whilst some foster homes were great with wonderful foster parents that supported them, made cookies, had family outings and all that jazz, underneath the rainbows and sunshine though he also knew that there were some truly dark homes, where kids suffered abuse the most common being mental and physical. He couldn't let the risks of anything like that happen to his family, he wouldn't!

"Are you sure you're prepared to take on the task of four minors Mr Harper?"

He gripped the receiver angrily asking lowly "Are you calling my siblings a _burden?_"

"I am merely making sure you understand the weight of your decision."

Oh yeah he knew what he had decided but nothing would change his mind. "I understand perfectly. Good bye Mrs Raven."

He slammed the phone down sighing brokenly into his hand systematically listing in his mind what he needed to get done and what took priority, the grief of his parents loss not having time to hit home. Lucifer approached him "Wrong number?" Michael's face went ashen "Luce… I gotta tell you guys something."

He assembled them in the living room Lucifer sitting on the right side of the sofa, Anna in the middle, an Gabriel on the left with Castiel on his knee across from him as he stared at his clasped palms wondering how the hell to say it.

Lucifer looked worried at how serious Michael was being "Mike what's happened?"

Michael looked up at them "Mum and Dad…" A lump lodged in his throat "They…aren't coming home."

Michael bit his lip at the confused looks he was receiving Anna asked "Does that mean Grandma's coming over?" whilst Gabriel who was brighter than most people gave him credit for asked with his voice also slightly choked as if he didn't want to believe the horrible conclusion he came to "Why not Mike?"

Michael couldn't look at his little brother's tearing eyes any longer "They… they went to heaven." He said for Anna's benefit.

Gabriel gasped not wanting to believe it as his breath hitched in the oncoming tears, Lucifer gaped in horror staring at his brother in shock, Anna tilted her head too young to comprehend the severity of the situation "When are they coming back?"

Michael looked at his only sister and murmured softly "They're never coming back Anna."

Deciding to be truthful instead of leading her along on false hope, Castiel blinked gazing at Gabriel solemnly who was crying silently behind him and Anna who was starting to cry herself. Lucifer wrapped an arm around her swallowing heavily "What's gonna happen to us?"

Michael got up tucking Gabriel into his side letting him gain as much comfort as possible "Apparently we had a godfather called John Winchester who's also… in heaven, he has two grown up sons that could take us in but they have no idea where they are, I didn't want us split up or shipped off to some strangers. So tomorrow I'm getting a job, Cas can stay with Grandma whilst we're at school and we'll go from there."

Lucifer asked quietly "We could just ask to stay with Grandma."

Michael shook his head "You know she isn't well lately and I feel bad enough as it that I'm going to ask her to watch Cas now she's in a wheel chair."

Lucifer looked Michael straight in the eyes "You can't believe Grandma will allow us to live alone. Can you?"

Michael's face twisted in pain "That's why we won't tell her we are. You know as well as I do she forgets things easily now."

Lucifer didn't comment anymore as they put on a brave face for their younger siblings, he knew what Michael was planning was going to be incredibly hard and whether he wanted it or not Lucifer was going to help him as much as he could.

That night after they had a small supper of leftover Casserole none of them felt much like eating, so they turned in early sleeping in their parents bed. Michael on his fathers side on the left holding Gabriel close who cried himself to sleep, Castiel tucked between him and Anna who was cuddled up to Lucifer on their mother's side.

He listened for a few moments to their even breathing as they slept thankfully peacefully, he glanced behind him at the picture of their parents on the mantle a younger blonde haired blue eyed Adam holding black haired brown eyed Eve bridal style. Lying back down on the pillow willing himself to sleep Michael vowed no matter what he would keep his family together.


	18. Guilt 2008

_Year 17~2008_

The last year had been tough on the Harper household as the kids were trying to keep it together after their parent's abrupt passing and working to keep their family home. Sixteen year old Michael held down two jobs one as an assistant in a salvage yard in the evenings and working in a diner until about eleven at night.

The pay wasn't that great, but with fifteen year old Lucifer's own earnings from tutoring failing students and helping in the library they managed to have just enough to get by, their own grades had slipped to a barely passing in grade but they both knew it was worth it.

Thirteen year old Gabriel had become super protective of three year old Castiel and eight year old Anna.

Since Michael and Lucifer were working all week hours after school to bring in some cash he'd pick the youngest Harper's up from Grandma's and made sure they were fed, bathed and done their homework so the eldest two could relax a bit when they got home.

Sadly Gabriel had also started getting to fights which Michael pleaded him not to, the last thing he needed was a phone call asking for their parents to come in when they never could, the principal would immediately call someone and it'd be all over in hours. Gabriel had taken his words to heart and immediately started coming home with less bruises and cuts than before, although he still had the air around him of someone bitter and harsh like the world had wronged him, it was a complete opposite to his cheerful and happy go lucky mask he wore daily.

Michael knew their parent's death had hit him hard, it hit them all hard, but it was going to have to be something that he got over on his own.

They'd forgone going to the funeral of their parents since it felt too much with the loss still so fresh, none of them had wanted to be around people they didn't know listening to false condolences. Michael had the address where they were buried though so they could say goodbye, when they were ready that is.

Anna had changed completely in a matter of weeks first it was little things like she didn't play with her My Little Pony tea set anymore or she didn't wear skirts or dresses. Before they knew it Anna was wearing her older brother's hand me downs refusing to wear otherwise and had turned into a complete tom boy.

Gone was the little girl who giggled whilst putting make up on Lucifer's face in a yellow sundress.

Now she was a fiery terror that had cut her hair just below her ear in length that romped around in Lucifer's old jeans, Michael's old trainers and Gabriel's old t-shirts and hoodies.

The only thing that was hers out the attire was a black and white baseball cap with a black H on it.

Ignoring the tiredness in his joints Michael had talked to her one night asking about the change she answered "I ain't some lil' girl that needs lookin' after. Anyone got a problem with me I'll kick there asses so hard they won't know which way is up!"

Michael was so stunned he couldn't even admonish her bad language, he was starting to wonder if his decision had been the right one, maybe if he had told the truth Anna would be somewhere with a loving family painting pictures of flowers and planning sleepovers.

He walked into the kitchen finding Gabriel cooking something that smelt like pasta and making a salad on the side "Hey Mike dinners almost done so you can chill for a bit."

The guilt gnawed away once more, Gabriel was only just barely a teenager he shouldn't have to make a family meal so young. Lucifer yawned walking into the kitchen pressing something into Michael's palm "Here."

Michael looked at what he was given quickly counting he realised Lucifer just handed him a wad of money.

He looked up at his brother speechless; Gabriel peaked over his shoulder whistling in admiration "Woo Lucy where did ya get that kinda scratch?"

Lucifer shrugged leaning on the counter "Put in a few extra hours in the library."

Gabriel clicked his fingers "Oh yeah! Speaking of which."

He tugged out some money out of his pocket and passed it to Michael "It's amazing how much you get to paint a fence and carry some old ladies shopping."

Michael said softly "You went and worked for this?"

Gabriel shrugged "Well Anna and Cas wanted to go out for a walk so I thought I'd get us a bit of extra coins at the same time."

Michael sagged despondently "I see."

Gabriel checked the pasta "All right! Grubs up so shoo to the living room and I'll serve ya in a minute."

Michael barely realised his legs had walked him into the living room where the table was set, Anna was already sitting across from him, Lucifer beside her and Castiel was at the end of the table waiting patiently as Gabriel entered with a flourish "And now my poor hungry siblings dinner is served!"

He placed a big dish of pasta in the centre with sauce on the side, only disappearing to fetch a bowl of salad. He watched as Gabriel served Castiel a small portion then Anna before getting himself a portion then letting Michael and Lucifer get what they wanted.

Michael remained silent slowly eating his food observing his family "Wow a dwarf that can cook. Snow White must love you."

Commented Lucifer more out of habit than actual maliciousness, Gabriel snorted "Jealousy will getcha no where Lucy, you _wish _you had have the skill I do."

Castiel sucked on his pasta resulting it flicking a glob of sauce on his nose, Gabriel automatically wiped it off then asked Anna "Have you finished your homework Anna?"

Anna looked down "Yes."

Lucifer looked at her "Then you wouldn't let me checking it over?"

She handed him her book which he scanned "You haven't read your story book that was set or written about it."

Anna pouted "Aw come one! It ain't due til next Friday!"

Gabriel pointed a finger at her looking uncharacteristically serious "Anna Evelyn Harper if you don't do that before bed no dessert this weekend."

Anna gaped "What! That's not fair!"

Gabriel remained firm "It's perfectly fair. You told me you had done your homework but you hadn't so that's your punishment if it doesn't get done."

She looked at Lucifer with puppy eyes "Lucy?"

He shook his head "Sorry it's up to Gabe."

As her last resort she looked sorrowfully at Michael looking as adorable as possible "Mikkkeeeyyy?"

Michael blinked noticing the fierce glares in Lucifer and Gabriel's faces of 'don't you dare give into her or else' "Huh? Um listen to them they're right."

She stabbed her pasta angrily "Fine."

Gabriel added "And eat your salad."

Castiel poked his pasta then asked Gabriel "Small peas Gabe."

Gabriel cut the pasta into small bite size pieces feeding him with him right hand whilst he ate his own dinner with his left.

It was so domestic like what their parents used to do, Eve would enforce the rules whilst Adam would be the one Anna pouted too trying to look as cute as possible. Now though she used Gabriel and Lucifer for Eve, it was like somewhere along the line they had become her substitute mothers, whilst he himself was now filling his father's boots.

Remorse ate away at him worming its way into his soul; it wasn't supposed to be like this. He should have been able to take care of them let them grow up normally. Not have Lucifer and Gabriel earning money because he couldn't handle supporting them on his own, Gabriel should be out making trouble like he used to or hanging at a skate park enjoying himself. Anna was supposed to grow up acting like a princess until she would have probably grown out of it at about eleven, Castiel should be able to have more attention than from just his Grandma during the day.

Lucifer looked at Michael "Mike you OK? You're awfully quite tonight."

Michael rubbed his forehead "I've screwed up."

They stopped eating watching him attentively Gabriel joked "If ya got fired it's no biggy."

Michael looked helplessly at them "This is what I mean! You guys shouldn't have to worry about jobs or money! I should be able to handle this myself but look at us! Lucifer has a job, Gabriel's getting stuck being a stay at home mom to his little siblings! What if Castiel choked on something and you couldn't handle it? I should have just told the truth at the beginning instead I've made everything worse."

He buried his face into his hands as Gabriel murmured "I took a first aid course ya know."

Lucifer growled "You idiot Michael! You're doing the best you can for us! Do you really think we'd be happier split up away from each other? And you do so much for it as it is that my little three hour shift at the library is _nothing! _Compared to what you do for us!"

Michael shook his head "It's not right Luce you should be-"

"Should be what? Out freezing our butts off with a bunch of kids who don't give a damn about us? Spending all our times playing video games? Michael who does the laundry?"

Michael answered quietly "Me."

"Who works two jobs, seven hours after school, then stays up til two am to do his homework so he can go to college and get the grade for a better paying job?"

"Me."

"Who takes care of the money?"

"Me."

"Who goes and does the majority grocery shopping every Sunday even though he should have a day off?"

"Me."

"Exactly! You! So what if Gabe and I change the beds, do the dishes, keep the house clean, feed the cat and do dinner? So what if Gabriel looks after Anna and Castiel for the majority of his time? So what if we think a bit ahead of other people our age? Michael you do more than all of us put together so don't you dare think you haven't done enough!"

Michael glanced at him eyes defeated "I still think I should call somebody."

Lucifer reeled back as if he'd been slapped, Gabriel looked at him hurt prominent on his face. Lucifer replied hollowly "You want to get rid of us?"

Anna looked scared now "I'm sorry Mikey! I'll be good I'll even do my homework! I'm sorry please don't make us leave!"

Castiel tilted his head looking confused "Sorry?"

Michael shook his head "No! I don't want you to leave. I want you to have a better home."

Lucifer sagged in his chair "What's wrong with the one we have?"

He left the table and after making sure they had finished their dinners Gabriel, Anna and Castiel did too, leaving Michael to think.

About an hour later after washing up his dishes he checked in Anna's room finding her homework on the side complete but she wasn't there.

Next he looked in Gabriel's room finding Anna asleep with Gabriel and Castiel on his bed they looked so innocent asleep, Michael couldn't imagine being away from his family he'd helped raise. His inner being scolded him for being so self-centred and thinking about how much he'd miss them, he should be thinking about what was better for them.

But hadn't he made a vow when his parents died?

That he'd never split his family apart no matter what?

Michael tucked them in and switched off the light.

In his and Lucifer's room Lucifer was looking through an old photo album with Blade the year old cat sat beside him who mowed at Michael's arrival.

Lucifer asked "Why do you think we're so unhappy here?"

Michael started forwards putting a hand on his shoulder "I'm trying to look out for you."

Lucifer looked at him eyes puffy from crying "Yeah by sending us away! You'll be able to do that brilliantly when you can't even see us!"

Michael stared at the eyes of his younger brother whom he'd been with practically his whole life; he couldn't remember a time without Lucifer around and now the idea of sending him away, even to protect him dug into his soul like a poisoned knife twisting cruelly and slowly.

He hugged Lucifer "I'd never do anything you guys don't want me too. You know that."

Lucifer hiccupped tightening his grip like Michael was going to vanish into thin air "Promise you'll always be here for us and you'll never send us away?"

Ignoring the voice in his head telling him to stop being so selfish Michael renewed his resolve and replied "I promise."


	19. Embarrasing 2009

_Year 18~2009_

Things were finally settling down into every day routine that didn't feel like it was tiring the eldest two by just getting up in the mornings, seventeen year old Michael had gotten a bonurs at the diner and his boss at the salvage yard had given him an old red Camero to drive around after he had learned how.

His boss said 'you're a hard working young lad that's gonna want his own wheels soon, so take it. It wouldn't have sold for much anyway.'

This made things marginally easier having to not depend on anything else to get anywhere, sixteen year old Lucifer got a job at music store as well as keeping his few library hours content on the part he did for his family.

Fourteen year old Gabriel had finally started moving on from his parent's death and revolved around keeping the house in order as well as caring for nine year old Anna and five year old Castiel. Doing what he did before with the exception of making sure Castiel went to Pre-school as well, when he wasn't looking after them he did odd jobs for neighbours in the street getting a little pay for his efforts. They never pried why he needed the money; they just assumed his parents were making him work to save up for a bike or something.

Anna had started hanging out with boys her age playing soccer and such, much to Michael's chagrin.

She'd allowed her hair to grow shoulder length but still insisted in dressing in her brother's hand me downs no matter how much Michael asked her to let them buy her some new proper fitting clothes.

Anna had said defiantly "Gabe says I don't haveta if I don't wanna." And that was that.

Since Castiel was still young and unusually quiet for a child his age, he never disagreed to doing anything Gabriel asked of him, which was a bit odd since young children always disobeyed at one time or another.

Castiel never did though.

Michael still worried that Anna and Castiel were depending too much on Gabriel for a mother figure but since they seemed happy with the arrangement he let it slide.

As she was growing older Gabriel trusted Anna to take baths by herself so it wouldn't become awkward between them when she got… ah… temperamental if anyone accidentally walked in on her changing.

It didn't stop him sitting outside the bathroom door though and shouting things like "I don't hear you bathing in there!"

"Did you use conditioner?"

"Anna Evelyn Harper get into the bath or you can't play soccer tomorrow!"

He was definitely into the role of being over protective mother hen, but Anna was growing up.

This is why when Michael was sitting with Lucifer in the living room watching Anna doing her homework kicking the table in vengeance until Gabriel shouted from the kitchen warningly "Anna!" She immediately stopped kicking sulking into her seat whilst Castiel sat besides her drawing with crayons that he brought up the dreaded topic.

"Anna's going to need a training bra soon."

Lucifer's eyes widened and he chocked on the soda he'd been swallowing "Say what!"

Michael scowled "Please don't make this anymore awkward than it is."

"Sorry but I thought you just said Anna was going to need a training bra soon."

At Michaels deadpan stare he gaped "You can't be serious!"

Michael looked back at Anna "As much as I hate to admit it she's growing up. And no matter how much she tries to be otherwise Anna IS a girl and she's going to ah… You know! You had health class."

Lucifer grimaced "Yeah but… Anna's only a young girl."

Michael sighed "She's coming up ten Luce. She's not gonna be little much longer."

Lucifer frowned "So…who's taking her shopping for a…bra…then?"

"Well Gabriel can't even pass off as twelve because of his height let alone a guardian. So it's either me or you."

Lucifer waved his hands "Wo wo! Why can't we get Grandma to take her?"

"Grandma's gotten worse she can barely remember who we are let alone what she's meant to be doing."

"I think she should go into a home or get someone to live with her and help her."

"Stop avoiding the topic Lucifer."

"Couldn't she tie some cloth around her chest?"

"Lucifer!"

"ARG! Fine! Rock, paper, scissors the loser takes Anna shopping tomorrow."

"Agreed."

They readied their hands "One! Two! THREE!"

Michael had rock whilst Lucifer had scissors "…well damn."

Lucifer wanted to find some deep dark hole.

Curl up in it and hide forever.

If it wasn't the fact he was dragging a screaming Anna behind him, he may have just done that.

Woman gave him strange looks as he entered further into the underwear department, oh someone just end it now!

A weary looking assistant asked "Can I help you sir?"

Lucifer nodded "Yeah can you help my little sister find some training bra's her size?"

His face was burning in the blush he had to be sporting.

Anna stomped her foot trying to pry her hand out of his firm grip "I don't need a bra!"

The assistant whose name tag read 'Stacy' asked "I see. Do you have her size?"

Lucifer shook his head "No I didn't want to measure her, cuz ya know she's my sister, and our parents passed on."

Stacy's face softened "Oh you poor things. No one else could bring her?"

Lucifer shook his head "I have three other brothers and my eldest brother, who looks after us, stayed at home with our younger siblings."

He didn't want to lay it on but her demeanour had changed to an 'awe you brave little souls' Well at least she wasn't looking at him strangely now.

"Well come this way I have just the thing for her."

Lucifer leaned against the changing room letting 'Stacy' assist Anna in getting her shopping done; he idly glanced around the department seeing a mother and daughter that couldn't be much older than Anna.

"Mummy can we go look at some make up?"

The mother smiled "Of course we can after I do our shopping. OK?"

The little girl beamed "OK!"

They drifted off deeper into the department, Lucifer's stomach sunk when he thought about how that should be Eve and Anna just now.

How Anna should have her mother around doing these girly things with her. Shopping, talking about boys when she got older, thinking about getting a dress all those sort of things most girls did that she couldn't do now.

His musing was cut short when Stacy reappeared "How many bras are you purchasing sir?"

He blinked owlishly "I have this much? So…?"

Stacy nodded "OK I'll take care of it."

Ten minutes later they paid and left with Anna's three new pieces of clothing in a shopping bag, Anna was bright red though whether it was from anger or embarrassment, he didn't know.

They walked in silence Anna looked at other mother's that milled about with kids watching longingly, Anna delicately took Lucifer's hand again "Lucy?"

Lucifer hmmed in acknowledgment "Can we…can we get an ice cream before we go home?"

Looking into his little sisters hopeful face, he understood that under her tough exterior Anna was still the little girl that missed her parents more than she admitted, she was just trying to fill the void where they used to be with her older brother's she'd known from birth.

"Yeah why not? We still have a little bit left over."

The way her face lit up was enough to make his lips twitch into a smile.

An hour later when they got home Gabriel immediately fussed over Anna and made sure she went straight for a bath, when she went off to have said bath Gabriel looked at the shopping bag in Lucifer's hand like it was about to bite him. Michael was sitting in the living room watching them "So… How'd it go?"

Lucifer glared at him shoving the bag into a startled Gabriel's arms "Next time you're going."

Michael winced "That bad huh?"

Lucifer sagged into the sofa next to him "Of course not. Absolutely nothing uncomfortable being in a woman's underwear department with your younger sister and a bunch of ladies glaring at you. Nope not at all."

Castiel walked over and gave him a picture.

Lucifer sighed "What ya got there Cas?"

He took the drawing looking at the stick people as Castiel pointed them out "That's you, that's Michael, that's Anna, that's Gabriel, and that's me."

Lucifer patted his head "Great Cas. Why do we all have wings?"

Castiel blinked then wandered after Gabriel who had headed off to get started on dinner.

Lucifer said "He's one odd little fruit loop isn't he?"

Michael shrugged "I'd say no odder than the rest of us. Pepsi?"

Lucifer accepted it holding in it up in a mock toast "To Anna may she not grow any bigger until I'm at least thirty!"

Michael humoured him and knocked their cans together then relaxed, Blade jumped onto Lucifer's lap who absentmindedly petted him until Gabriel called out "Grubs up!"


End file.
